Vaudon Priest (Class Template)
Vaudon Priest (Class Template) The Spirits of La Marais are many, ancient, powerful, and fickle. Their mysterious nature attracts many mortals who wish to do business with them. These magic men of the swamps are known as priests and priestesses of the Vaudon. *'Requirements' Must practice Vaudon, must have had some contact with a Vaudon spirit (usually achieved by wandering La Marais, or through another Vaudon priest). Oracle *'Mystery '''and '''Revelations' are modified. *The Revelation 'gained at 1st level is replaced. Shaman *'Spirit is replaced. *'Spirit Magic' is modified. *'Spirit Animal' is replaced. Witch *'Patron '''is replaced. *'Witch's Familiar''' is replaced Class Features Vaudon Priests practice strange magics that they receive through bond and bargains with the spirits of La Marais. They cast spells by opening their minds to channel the psychic power of the spirits, meaning a Vaudon Priest casts pyschic spells rather than arcane or divine spells. A Vaudon Priest must, at 1st level, choose to serve the Spirits with their right or left hand, determining respectively whether they wish to bond with helpful spirits who wish to guide and protect the living, or evil spirits who wish to abuse or exploit the living. Once this choice is made, it cannot be changed. The Priest then selects a Vaudon Spirit to take as their patron. The priest must follow that Spirit's philosophy, and the spirit must match the handedness that the Priest selected. Oracle Vaudon Priests must select one of the mysteries that their patron spirit lists, with their patron spirit's spells replacing the bonus spells from that mystery. Additionally, an Oracle Vaudon Priest may select any of their patron spirit's hexes in place of a revelation. Shaman Vaudon Priests may select a secondary patron spirit with their Wandering Spirit class feature. They need not follow that spirit's philosophy. Witch Vaudon Priests's patron spells are replaced by those of their patron spirit. They may select any of their patron spirit's hexes in place of a normal Witch hex. A Vaudon Priest may select a new patron by performing a ritual which takes 1 day and costs 200 gp per class level in gifts and ritual supplies to attract the new patron and appease the old one. The Priest must change their philosophy to that of the new patron, and the new patron must still match the handedness that the priest seelcted at 1st level. Every Vaudon Priest is accompanied by a medium geist, a lesser Spirit who serves as their connection to the astral, and the more ancient and powerful spirits who reside there. To interact with this medium, they carry a fetter—some token or icon that the medium spirit uses to become partially physical. A Vaudon Priest's choice of fetter carries some weight, as it represents how they interact with the spirits and colors the spiritual's perception of them. If a Vaudon Priest attempts to cast a spell while they are not holding or wearing their fetter, they must make a concentration check or lose the spell. The DC of this check is equal to (20 + the spell's level). The Vaudon Priest begins play with a fetter at no cost. A fetter is always masterwork, but does not start play with any magical properties beyond being a geist's fetter. However, a Vaudon Priest can add magical abilities to their fetter as if they had the required item creation feats if they meet the level prerequisites for those feats. If the Vaudon priest dies, or the item is replaced, the fetter reverts to being an ordinary masterwork item of the appropriate type. Finally, if a Vaudon Priest's fetter is lost or destroyed, the medium geist loses their connection to the physical, wandering the astral plane for 1 week before it can be rebound to a new fetter. This binding ritual costs 200 gp per class level, plus the cost of the new fetter. *'Baton Fetter' The baton symbolizes age, veneration, and wisdom. A Priest with a baton fetter is said to respectfully see spirits as equal partners, making bargains, deals, and using discourse to obtain spiritual allies. Vaudon priests with the baton fetter get a +3 bonus to Diplomacy skill checks. This bonus increases to +4 when dealing with Spirits. A baton may take the form of a quarterstaff, magic staff, or cane (which serves as a light mace). *'Chapeau Fetter' The chapeau symbolizes youth, subterfuge, and charm. A Priest with a chapeau fetter is said to see spirits as ancient and powerful but foolish or mad, making a bid for power by bribing, flattering, or seducing spirits into alliances. Vaudon priests with the chapeau fetter get a +3 bonus to Bluff skill checks. This bonus increases to +4 when dealing with Spirits. A chapeau takes the form of a hat, and occupies the head slot. *'Fetiche Fetter' The fetiche symbolizes faith, fervor, and reverence. A Priest with a fetiche fetter is said to see spirits as greater beings, deserving of their awe and worship. They swear oaths and take on quests in exchange for some portion of their spirit masters' power. Vaudon priests with the fetiche fetter get a +3 bonus to Spellcraft skill checks. A fetiche takes the form of a shrunken head, Tiny preserved corpse, or spirit idol; and can be carried, tied to clothes or armor, or worn as a necklace; occupying the neck slot. *'Visage Fetter' The visage symbolizes power, dominance, and fear. A Priest with a visage fetter is said to see spirits as equal (or often lesser) beings who have access to some secret power by way of circumstance. They gain spells by bullying, intimidating, and binding spirits into their service. Vaudon priests with the visage fetter get a +3 bonus to Intimidate skill checks. This bonus increases to +4 when dealing with Spirits. A visage takes the form of a mask, which occupies the head slot. Category:Vaudon Category:Divine Classes Category:Arcane Classes Category:Archetypes